futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bender Bending Rodríguez
> 100% Duplicate metal composition percentages Not only do the numbers not have to add up to 100%, the numbers don't have to be internally accurate, i.e. if Bender says he is 40% titanium, that doesnt mean he hasn't elsewhere said he was 30%, or might in the future. VvAnarchangelvV 11:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Why was my content undone? I recently did a big edit for this page and the whole thing was undone. What was the thought process here? My version had actual content, whereas the existing version has everything from second grade grammar flaws to bad information. Seriously, you've got a whole paragraph on his favorite cause of death, but no analysis of his mechanical capabilities? You've got a plot synopsis of Godfellas (there are episode pages for this), but no mention of his actual job in the sidebar? If references to one-time jokes are what passes for content here, then you might as well just have a shot by shot account of all of his on-screen time. It's important to consider what these pages are good for. True fans want something to geek out about, like an in-depth discussion of what it is to be a robot in the Futurama universe. We all know that this is fictitious information about a comedic TV show, so do we really need material like "He likes to say 'bite my shiny metal ass!' lol! Here's a list of his favorite words..." making this more shallow and superficial than it actually is? :Well, I spent ages getting it like that just for, a few days later, someone to come along and delete it all. I like it better in sections as well instead of a massive block of text. Makes it easier on the eyes. You can add your stuff in again, just do not remove all of the other content. Sorry for any inconvenience, Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:06, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not buying that. If you truly thought my content was disorganized, you would never have allowed the following three sentences in the same paragraph: "He is equipped with a gaydar (though it ultimately claims everyone is gay). He currently lives with Philip J. Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. It is stated in Benders Big Score that he hates self destruct sequence." It's like listening to a crazy person talk. Further, anybody who "spent ages" on lines like "He also travels back in time and waits until present day again making him about 1 million years added onto his age (bender's Big Score)" and then becomes too emotionally attached to them to see them go is in no condition to be editing a website. Everything I scrapped was trite, poorly written, and in a few cases outright false ("O'Cyris Four"? Osiris is an Egyptian god, not an Irish surname). If your priority was compiling quality information, you would've at very least have kept the sections I added in addition to this garbage, but by your own admission this was an emotionally charged decision and had nothing to do with maintaining a legitimate wiki. I'm done with this site. No sense in helping repair such a disastrous farce if the administration can't get over itself. Death Did Bender really die? I can't remember seeing him die unless it was in either Into the Wild Green Yonder or Bender's Game. It seems like spam to me. Solar Dragon (Talk) 20:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) !!SPOILER ALERT!! He dies in an upcoming episode but is brought back to life along with the rest of the crew, hence the name of the episode being "Rebirth."--What ever you do, DONT CLICK THIS LINK!! 23:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Bender is a writer User:Dokuro Koshi recently added Bender is a writer because of his one commandment in Godfellas. I don't believe that makes him a writer, as he only just told Malachi Sr. what to write, he didn't write it himself. I don't want to delete without discussion though so... -- Dhalia 17:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Good point. Maybe a better way to go would be to make a note under "God" that he dictated the creation of a bible during his stint as a deity.Ellipses485 19:12, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Why is there stuff that isn't canon on this page? "In Tales of Interest (Non-Canon) a human Bender dies of over-eating. Another Tales of Interest segment ends with a gigantic 500 ft. tall Bender being impaled by the Empire State Building." Do I have permission to remove this? 991woot119 (talk) 08:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Bender s**** bricks in the first episode? The footnote at the "s****** bricks" anecdote points to the pilot episode. I don't remember that in there. The Wikipedia article points rightly to "The Beast with a Billion Backs" movie. Jcpotts (talk) 16:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) : It needs to be checked. It's probably one of those jokes that everyone gets and doesn't need to be explained. Even though it's technically correct because it's a verb, we can do without profanity/slang like that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC)